super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Toon Patrol (SSDB)
The Toon Patrol are a group of anthropomorphic weasels that acted as the secondary antagonists of the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Character Description A group of 5 weasel villains, Smartass, Psycho, Greasy, Wheezy and Stupid are the secondary antagonists of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Smartass, or sometimes called Smarty, is apparently the leader of the bunch. Their role in the film acts as Judge Doom's, the main antagonist, henchmen and tried to arrest Roger Rabbit, kill him and destroy ToonTown as well. Despite their strategic and sometimes intelligent roles in the film, they were all killed by laughing themselves to death or by getting dipped in the Dip that apparently all Toons fear. In Super Smash Disney Brothers All of the weasels appear as unlockable playable villain characters in SSDB. They are quite balanced in abilities and their best stat being speed. They don't fight as a team but rather as costumes with Smarty being the main one. Their Neutral Special is to use a Tommy Gun to shoot. This attack is apparently the most "mature" one in the game. Their Side Special is to use a plunger. Their Up Special is to use a cartoonish bomb to explode themselves upwards. Their Down Special is to use their switchblades to spin around. Their in-game description here: TOON PATROL "Smarty, Psycho, Greasy, Wheezy and Stupid all join the brawl in a cartoonish way and destroy anyone in their ways. They may not look like it but if you want a good laugh or want your opponent to laugh, these guys are the right choices" Attributes All of the weasels are balanced in stats with speed being their best stats. They normally use cartoonish weapons or explosives to attack. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Smarty slashes around the switchblade. *Side Tilt: Smarty does a downwards punch forward. *Up Tilt: Smarty opens up a small box which releases a boxing glove which springs up. The lines connecting the glove are barbed and also do damage. *Down Tilt: Smarty smashes a pot downwards. *Dash Attack: Smarty slashes his switchblade. *Forward Smash: Smarty uses a cigar to burn an explosion forward. *Up Smash: Smarty holds up a red bomb that explodes on his hand. *Down Smash: Smarty smashes a hammer downwards. *Neutral Air: Smarty slashes the air with a switchblade. *Forward Air: Smarty smashes a hammer forward. *Back Air: Smarty uses his switchblade behind himself. *Up Air: Smarty uses his cigar to burn upwards. *Down Air: Smarty smashes a pot downwards. *Pummel: Smarty kicks the opponent. *Forward Throw: Smarty pushes the opponent with a boxing glove. *Back Throw: Smarty throws the opponent backwards. *Up Throw: Smarty throws the opponent upwards then shoots him or her with a revolver. *Down Throw: Smarty stands back as a piano falls on the victim. *Floor (back): Smarty spins around on the floor. *Floor (front): Smarty smashes his hammer forward. *Floor (trip): Smarty slashes his switchblade. *Edge (<100%): Smarty quickly slashes his switchblade. *Edge (100%+): Smarty slowly climbs to the stage and delivers a punch. *Neutral-Special: Smarty starts shooting with a Tommy Gun. If used for too long, it will overheat and burn the weasel's hands. *Side-Special: Smarty dashes forward with a plunger. If it hits someone, the plunger will stick to his or her face. *Up-Special: Smarty explodes a bomb which propels him upwards. *Down-Special: Smarty spins around with his switchblade. *Final Smash: Dip of Doom: Smarty turns the entire stage along with the characters into a cartoon version. He'll then carry a device on his back with a tank that has Dip. You can shoot the dip at anybody which will do extreme damage to characters. Taunts *Up: Smarty takes a smoke sip. If Wheezy does this, he'll instead start coughing. *Side: Smarty will hold out his Tommy Gun and threaten the opponent with it. *Down: Smarty strikes a pose. On-Screen Appearance The weasel chosen gets dropped from above and falls flat on the floor. Once the weasel falls, he'll pick himself up and start fighting pose. Cheer *Female Voices: Toon Patrol! Toon Patrol! Toon Patrol! Toon Patrol! Victory Theme A cartoonish theme mixed with dark elements. Victory Poses *The weasel starts spinning his revolver and then holds it up. *The weasel starts jumping happily into the air. *The weasel will point his revolver to the air and accidentally shoot it. Spooking him. *(If You Lose) The weasel will start laughing uncontrollably and fall to the floor. Event Matches *Event 27: Rabbit VS Weasels: As Roger Rabbit, defeat all of the weasels. *Event 29: Miny Antagonists: Defeat the minor antagonists. Role in Adventure Mode All of the weasels appear in story mode as main antagonists that cause various amounts of trouble to the heroes. They act comically and sometimes unintelligent but are capable of killing if possible. They seem to be good friends with the Big Bad Wolf. Costumes *Smartass: Smarty the Weasel. *Psycho: Psycho the Weasel. *Greasy: Greasy the Weasel. *Wheezy: Wheezy the Weasel. *Stupid: Stupid the Weasel. Gallery Smarty.jpg|Smartass Psycho.jpg|Psycho Greasy.jpg|Greasy Wheezy.jpg|Wheezy Stupid.jpg|Stupid Trivia *The Toon Patrol are the only character in the game whom all of their costumes appear in adventure mode. Category:SSDB Characters Category:SSDB Villains Category:Super Smash Disney Brothers Category:MoleFreak23